A gas valve 1 structured to control a supply amount of fuel gas to a gas burner of a gas apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described below. In the gas valve 1 in Patent Literature 1, a stepping motor 64 is rotated in a normal direction from a valve closed state to move a second slider 63 to a front direction and thereby an operating rod 2 interlockingly opens a gas opening/closing valve 3 and presses a first slider 5 in a front direction to turn a disk member 46 in the normal direction. Then, the fuel gas flowed into a disk accommodation chamber 41 from an inside passage 13 through an elongated hole 42 is communicated with a second communicating path 15 through a second communicating hole 47b of the disk member 46, and the fuel gas is passed through a gas outlet port 16 and is flowed out to a mixing tube of the gas burner and ignition of the gas burner is performed. After the gas burner is ignited, the stepping motor 64 is rotated in a normal direction or a reverse direction to turn the disk member 46 so that one of communicating holes 47a, 47b and 47c overlapped with an opening 43 is selected and, as a result, a gas flow rate to the gas outlet port 16 is regulated.
In the gas valve 1, in order to be capable of setting the minimum gas flow rate such a degree that a flame of the gas burner is not extinguished depending on the gas type, the disk member 46 can be appropriately exchanged for a disk member 46 provided with a first communicating hole 47a having a predetermined opening area corresponding to respective gas types. Opening areas of communicating holes of the disk member 46 become smaller from a third communicating hole 47c, a second communicating hole 47b and a first communicating hole 47a in this order. The gas burner is set in a high flame state by communicating the third communicating hole 47c with the opening 43, in a medium flame state by communicating the second communicating hole 47b with the opening 43, and in the minimum gas flow rate such a degree that a flame of the gas burner is not extinguished in a fully opened state by communicating the first communicating hole 47a whose opening area is the smallest with the opening 43.